La boîte de Pandore
by Bony
Summary: SPOILER saison 4 : "Diminishing Returns" - 4x03. Peter se demande ce qu'il va faire après les révélations de Neal à la fin de l'épisode.


**Disclaimer** : la série appartient à Jeff Eastin, USA Network, et la Fox Television Studios. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

**Résumé** : Peter détient enfin une clé pour en savoir plus sur le passé de Neal, mais son instinct lui dit de se méfier. Qui mieux qu'Elizabeth peut l'aider à faire le bon choix ?

* * *

**La boîte de Pandore**

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que son mari n'avait pas bougé de la salle à manger depuis la fin du repas. Combien de fois l'avait-elle surprise ainsi, des dossiers étalés sur toute la table, une bouteille de bière à moitié vide, Stachmo couché à ses pieds, tentant de percer les secrets les plus noirs des criminels qu'il poursuivait. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un qui pouvait faire veiller Peter Burker si tard - et l'empêcher de se coucher auprès de sa merveilleuse femme.

« Qu'est que Neal à encore fait ? » soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de son mari. Parfois elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas éprouver un peu de jalousie envers Neal.

« Pour l'instant, rien » répondit-il.

Et à la façon dont son mari la dévora des yeux, elle sut qu'elle avait un énorme avantage sur le jeune homme. Car elle doutait que Peter le regarderait de la même façon si comme elle, il ne portait qu'une vieille chemise des Yankee.

« Qu'est que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le papier jaune sur lequel Peter n'avait écrit que cinq mots : Danny Brooks - St. Louis (Mo.) - WITSEC.

« La clé pour ouvrir la boîte de Pandore » répondit-il simplement. Elle avait toujours été son meilleur soutient et il c'était toujours confié à elle, surtout quand cela concernait Neal. Ses frustrations d'avoir toujours deux pas de retard sur le voleur, ses frustrations de le voir rester muet malgré les longues heures d'interrogatoire, ses frustrations lorsque le jeune homme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher cela, surtout qu'elle s'inquiétait tout autant que lui.

« Ce que Neal m'a confié ce midi » commença-t-il tout en secouant légèrement la tête d'excitation, « cela remplit tellement de blancs. Cela amène aussi d'autres questions, bien sûr, mais j'ai enfin eu des réponses que je pensais ne jamais connaître » et lui résuma en quelques mots ce qu'il avait appris, passant juste sous silence la nature exacte du crime dont le père de Neal était accusé.

« Je sais que je dois le consigner dans son dossier mais... » dit-il sans aller plus loin.

« Mais ? » répéta Elizabeth.

Peter resta silencieux. Il but une gorgée de bière puis joua machinalement avec la bouteille avant de la reposer.

« Tu as peur que quelqu'un s'en serve contre lui ? » continua-t-elle en voyant l'air soucieux de son mari.

« Comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé ! » lâcha l'agent du FBI plein d'amertume. « Elizabeth, ce que Neal m'a avoué, même Mozzie n'est pas au courant. »

« Ho ! »

Et Peter approuva de la tête. Mozzie et Neal étaient plus que de simples associés dans le crime.

« C'est qu'il te fait vraiment confiance » conclut Elizabeth.

« On dirait, oui » murmura Peter. Il ne savait pas quand, ni comment l'ancien escroc et lui en étaient arrivés là mais il était clair qu'ils avaient passé le simple stade du flic et du voleur. « A moins qu'il ne cherche encore une fois à me manipuler pour avoir quelque chose. »

Neal était très doué et cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'il tentait de se servir de lui pour arriver à ses fins. Mais pour son propre bien, il préféra ne pas se remémorer les trahisons de Neal.

« Tu l'aurais plus cru s'il t'avait avoué qu'en faite il est un agent secret sous couverture qui traque des agents subversifs ? » ne put s'empêcher de le narguer sa femme.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Peter qui ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, quelques années plus tôt lorsque Neal lui avait suggéré de devenir son consultant.

« Alors pourquoi penses-tu qu'il veut t'arnaquer ? »

« Neal veux connaître la vérité sur son père. Et crois-moi, quand Neal veut des réponses, il les a de n'importe quelles façons. »

« Et tu penses qu'il risque de faire quelque chose de stupide ? »

« Après ce qu'il a fait pour retrouver Kate, puis son tueur, pour me cacher que Mozzie avait volé le trésor nazi... je ne pense pas que Neal va faire quelque chose de stupide, El, je le sais ! » affirma-t-il. « Neal... Neal est un escroc de haut vol. Dans ses arnaques ou ses casses, tout y est calculé, préparé, rien ne semble du au hasard, même le hasard » expliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible.

Mais Elizabeth n'était pas dupe et cerna la note d'admiration dans la voix de son mari. Il nierait catégoriquement si elle lui en faisait la réflexion, mais il ne parvenait pas à cacher totalement sa fascination.

« Mais dés qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui touche à sa vie privée, il oublie toutes précautions et les plus simples bases d'instinct de préservation. Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore recoller les morceaux. » Ni de le vouloir, mais il garda ça pour lui.

Combien de fois l'avait-il couvert, comme lorsqu'il avait récupéré le Degas au nez et à la barbe du FBI ou restitué le Raphaël. Il avait aussi délibérément menti à ses supérieurs au sujet du trésor. Il avait été jusqu'à lui donner l'ordre de s'enfuir lorsqu'il avait compris ce que Kramer mijotait. Il s'était mouillé, il avait pris des risques et aujourd'hui il en payait le prix. Tenait-il Neal ou devenait-il comme lui ? Il avait passé plus d'une nuit blanche, la question de son mentor le taraudant. Et il était loin d'avoir la réponse.

« Je comprends qu'il veuille des réponses. Je sais aussi qu'il est têtu et qu'il ne reculera pas. Et c'est peut-être ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller cette fois ? »

« Tu crois qu'après tout ce qu'il vient de traverser, il va refaire les mêmes erreurs ? Il a failli tout perdre. »

« J'aimerais vraiment te dire que l'affaire avec Kramer lui a servi de leçon, mais connaissant Neal... » il se tut un moment pour réfléchir avant de reprendre, « tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis qu'on a passé cet accord, dés qu'on a affaire au passé de Neal, cela finit toujours par nous exploser en pleine figure? » dit-il en dévisageant sa femme.

Elizabeth posa une main sur le bras de son mari, tandis que celui-ci grimaça en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ces dernières années, Neal avait connu de nombreuses explosions dans sa vie, aussi bien au sens figuré qu'au sens propre.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à chaque fois que l'on croise un fantôme du passé du Neal, cela finit mal. Kate, Adler, Keller... même Ellen ! A croire qu'il est maudit ! »

« Neal est quelqu'un d'obstiné et de résiliant. »

« Oui... mais combien de fois se relèvera-t-il avant de laisser tomber ? » Avant d'arrêter de faire des efforts pour se racheter pensa silencieusement Peter.

Ce qu'il avait déclaré lors de l'audience de la remise de peine de Neal était la stricte vérité. Pour lui, tant qu'on traiterait Neal en criminel, il resterait un criminel, même s'il reconnaissait qu'il était difficile de lui faire totalement confiance. Et les rencontres avec les figures de son passé n'aidaient pas à passer outre son image de repris de justice.

« Neal est persuadé qu'il est un criminel car son père l'était. Que c'est génétique en quelque sorte » avoua soudain Peter après un moment de silence.

« Mais c'est absurde ! »

« Je sais que c'est absurde, mais il semble se rattacher à cette idée. »

« Comment peut-il croire cela ? » Elizabeth avait du mal à comprendre que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Neal puisse donner de la valeur à ce genre d'idée. « Une façon de se justifier ? »

« Ou quelqu'un lui a suffisamment répété ? » proposa l'agent.

Après tout, Neal n'avait pas dit grand chose sur la façon dont il avait été élevé. 'Elle était là sans être là'... Il devait sûrement faire allusion à une forme de dépression. Mais à quel point sa mère avait été incapable de s'occuper de lui ? Elle avait clairement idéalisé ce père absent et Neal n'avait pas vraiment caché qu'il avait grandi en jalousant cette ombre. De plus, Peter savait très bien ce qu'un 'tu es comme ton père' ou 'tu ne seras jamais comme ton père' un peu trop souvent répété pouvait faire comme dégâts. Et lorsqu'il s'était avéré que le héros n'en était pas un, et que tout n'était que mensonge, il était assez facile de comprendre que quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que Neal ait décidé de prendre la mauvaise route.

« Tu vas l'aider ? » lui demanda Elizabeth.

« Je n'en sais rien. Au vu de ma position actuelle, il m'est impossible de demander des informations aux marshall. Diana ou Jones pourraient le faire, mais c'est les mettre dans la confidence. En plus, Je pense que je les ai déjà suffisamment mêlés aux affaires de Neal comme ça. Je ne veux pas les compromettre plus. Et puis cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un qui finirait bien par faire le rapprochement entre Neal et Danny Brooks. »

« Ce que tu veux éviter pour le moment. »

Peter acquiesça de la tête.

« Faire les choses dans son dos ne m'a jamais porté chance de toute façon. » Il avait tenté cette approche après la mort de Kate, et il ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été très concluant. « Je lui ai dit d'interroger Ellen. Pour l'instant je le laisse faire. A part le surveiller et tenter de mettre des gardes fous, je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus pour le moment. »

« C'est déjà bien » concéda Elizabeth, mais elle voyait bien que cela ne suffisait pas à son mari. « Peter ? »

« Quelque part, j'espère que Neal ne trouvera rien » confia-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que... » commença-t-elle surprise puis soudain elle se rappela les paroles de son mari sur le passé de Neal « Tu penses que c'est dangereux ? »

« On intègre pas le programme de protection des témoins pour rien. »

Presque trente ans c'était écoulé entre l'affaire et aujourd'hui, et pourtant, Ellen vivait toujours sous une fausse identité et protégée. C'est qu'il y avait une raison.

« C'est l'une de mes craintes » fit-il, puis face au regard interrogateur de sa femme il précisa, « mon autre crainte, c'est ce que Neal va trouver, El. Je crois qu'au fond de lui, il est toujours ce petit garçon qui pense que son père est un héros et qu'il veut l'innocenter. »

« Et tu as peur qu'il découvre que son père soit vraiment un criminel ? »

« Oui. »

« Et si par hasard il avait raison ? Que son père ne soit pas corrompu ? »

Peter fixa sa femme un long moment, sans répondre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire. Qu'il soit déçu par son père ou qu'il pense qu'il l'a déçu. »

« Mais quoi qu'il arrive tu seras là. » Neal était un ami, même plus. Et elle ne doutait pas de son mari. Il avait été jusqu'à Costa Verde, cela prouvait beaucoup de choses.

« Oui, je suppose. En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de tout ça » dit-il en désignant le papier.

Depuis que Neal était rentré dans son existence par une simple -mais excellente- contrefaçon, sa vie était devenue bien plus compliquée. Neal avait ce talent extrêmement énervant de brouiller les frontières entre le bien et le mal. En son fort intérieur, il savait que l'aider n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il allait au devant de nouveaux problèmes voire de désillusions, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher car il y avait quelque chose en Neal qui lui faisait toujours espérer le meilleur. Neal était un paradoxe. Neal le frustrait.

Elizabeth lui tapota le bras avant de l'embrasser.

« Je suis sûre que tu feras le bon choix, Peter Burke » lui murmura-t-elle en se levant pour aller se recoucher.


End file.
